Benutzer:Smaragdbeere
Tjena und Willkommen auf meinem Profil :33 Ich hoffe ihr habt Spaß mich zu stalken >:D und ich hoff wir treffen uns mal im Chat oder so x3 Erstmal <3 Frohe Ostern<33333 Leute,hab euch gaaaaanz doll lieb und wünsche euch allen ein frohes Osterfest. Ich bin erstmal <3 vom 20.04 bis zum 27.04 im Urlaub ich bin dann einfach etwas weniger on,wir sehn uns <3 [[User:Smaragdbeere|''C'o''''r'n'y'']]'' Cupcakes all around the world ♫♥♥'' 07:23, 20. Apr. 2014 (UTC) Das Jugendwort 2014 "Karotzenkönigbauch" Erfunden hat es die liebe Silberflug am 25.12.13 einen herzlichen Applaus bitte :D Und nit vergessen wählt den SternenClan er bringt euch sicher ans ziel :D(meistens ... xD) © by Silberflug und Smaragdbeere *Wenn andere die von mir ausgedachten Spitznamen für Freunde benutzen >: *Streit x: *Jeff the killer O.o * Wenn geliebte Freunde gehn Dx ;( ;( |} Hay ich bringe öfters neue umfragen raus also schaut öfter vorbei ;) ''Ergebnis'' der Umfrage: Was haltet ihr von einem Treffen mit den Warrior Cats wiki Usern? 55 User sagten:Ja, es wäre bestimmt lustig wenn wir uns mal kennen lernen! 5 User sagten: Ne, besser nicht wir sind zu verschieden 11 User sagten: nicht es ist mir eigendlich egal was die in iher Freizeit machen ''Insgesamt nahmen 71 User teil,danke für eure Stimme! :D'' '''Ergebnis der Umfrage: Sollte es mal einen Kinofilm von Warrior Cats geben? 72 User sagten: Ja, ich würde da aufjeden fall rein gehen! 9 User sagten: Nein, der wäre bestimmt total schlechht gemacht! 3 User sagten: Weiß nicht ich kann das nicht beurteilen! Insgesamt nahmen 84 User teil,danke für eure Stimme! :D Ergebnis der Umfrage: Wärd ihr gerne eine Clan Katze? 79 User sagten: JA, es ist bestimmt cool und spannend! 1 User sagte: Nein, es ist total anstrengen! 2 User sagten: Weiß nicht villeicht wär ich Einzehlläufer oder Hauskätzchen '' 'Insgesamt nahmen 82 User teil,danke für eure Stimme! :D' '''Ergebnis' der Umfrage: Was haltet ihr von der "Macht der 3"? 23 User sagten: Toll *o*, es ist eine super Idee gewesen :D! 17 User sagten: ICh weiß nicht :s Es ist irgendwie komisch Oo! 23 User sagten: Es ist total dumm ._. Insgesamt nahmen 63 User teil danke für eure Stimme! :D Diese Umfragen laufen noch,also schnell,gebt eure Stimme ab :D Welche Charakter findet ihr am besten? Die mutigen,kämpferischen,stolzen( zb.Tiegerstern)! Die ängstlichen,kleinlauten,schlauen( zb.Spitzmauszahn)! Die mürrischen,mit verschlossenen herzen(zb.Krähenfeder)! Was findet ihr besser? Die selbst geschriebenen Geschichten und Characktere der User! Die orginalen Geschichten von Erin Hunter! Ich weiß nicht,beides gleich! Was findet ihr besser? Die selbst geschriebenen Geschichten und Characktere der User! Die orginalen Geschichten von Erin Hunter! Ich weiß nicht,beides gleich! Maisblüte ist eine Weiße Kätzin mit braunen Schildpattflecken.Sie hat kräftige Hinterläufe und kann somit gut Springen und Klettern.Ausserdem hat sie Lange Krallen und ihre Augen haben Smaragd Farben. Maisblüte ist freundlich und mutig und ihre liebe gilt alleine ihrem Gefährten Birkenpelz.Sie beweißt gerne ihre Loyalität gegen über ihres Clans oder iherer Gefährten,da sie früher das schwächste Junge im Wurf war. Ihre Jungen: -Smaragdbeere(Smaragdjunges,Smaragdpfote)sie ist eine weiße Kätzin mit leichter brauner Tigerung,sie hat sehr viel Ähnlichkeiten von ihrer Mutter - Halo erstmal also hier ist der Abschnitt über den sich manche freuen können :D Hier sind die (Megageilstenbestensupernettenlustigen) Leute die ich in RL kenne *Ü* Brombeerschweif,Runensee und Rabenflüstern, als ich euch sah waren wir alle voll schüchtern nur Raven nicht, sie umarmte uns und fragte direkt was wir machen sollten xD und ja dannn wurds immer besser und besser wir haben gemeinsam gelacht.Und gestern(4.1.13) Hab ich dann meine Sprenkelfeuer Kennen gelernt :333 Es war ssoooo tooooooll wir 5 sind bestimmt 20 mal xD Aufzug gehfahren und ja der Boden im centrO war super gemütlich xDD (Broomi,Rune und raven waren auch dabei :D) Wir haben vieeele Fotos gemacht und haben vieele Menschen genervt xD Und ab dem Tag haben wir beschlossen uns öfters zu treffen,es war einfach zu geil mit euch *ü* <3333333333333333 Wolfspelz und Himbeerpelz, ihr seid meine zwei "schwestern" ohne euch könnt ich net Leben ihr seid die die mein Leben Lebhaft und Lebswert machen.Mit euch hab ich schon zu viel erlebt das ich es hier hin schreiben könnte. HAB EUCH ALLE SO MEGA DOLLE LIEB *ü* Natürlich sind noch mehr User hier im Wiki die mir am Herzen liegen.Das dort oben waren ja nur die, die ich in rl kenne :33333 Natürlich hab ich euch auch gaanz dolle lieb *-* Folgen,wenn ichs schaffe die Bilder zu finden und einzufügen xD Das sind meine Lieblings Charatäre.Ich hab mir darüber Gedanken gemacht und kam darauf das eigendlich jeder Lieblings Charakter ein teil MEINES Charakters ist und ich denke das ist bei vielen anderen Usern auch so. *Löwenglut,Mutig und beschützend *Krähenfeder,Mürrisch und Loyal *Heideschweif,Freundlich und leicht verträumt *Drosselpelz, Liebevoll und sorgend *Halber Mond,Einladend und Aufmerksam *Geißel(Tini),innerlich verletzt *Maispfote,so mutig,sie wollte doch nur ihren Clan retten v.v Diese Katzen haben eigendlich recht wenig mit meinem Charakter zu tun xD *Tiegerstern,er ist son halber Hass chara weil naja ka :x *Stachelkralle, er hat einfach keinen Respeckt D: -Mitternacht -Dämmerung -Verbannt -Blausterns Pr. wenn noch was fehlt sagt bescheid ;-) '''Stupsi-'''Ein weiße-braunes Meerschweinchen das immer gut drauf ist xD Er ist mein Libling <3333333(Verstorben Dx ;( ♥♥♥) thumb '''Molly- '''Sie ist auch ein Meerschweinchen, früher hieß sie Sqitscher, sie gehörte meiner freundin sie musste sie aber abgeben und hat sie mir geschenkt, ich habe sie dann Molly genannt.(leider auch schon verstorben v.v ;(19.01.13 ) '''Trüffel-'''ja sie ist auch ein Meerli wundert euch nicht über den namen den hat sie weil sie als Baby abgehauen ist und unser Hund hat sie gerochen(ist ist unter das Gartenhaus gekrabbelt xDD) unser Hund hat sie wie ein Trüffel gerochen,daher der Name.Sie ist die Tochter von Mollly.(Vermittelt v.v hdl mausi <333333333333333) '''Jimmy-'''mein 2 Jahre(und einpaar Monate xD) alter Bernadiener-Bernasehen mix, er liebt es zu spielen, und er kommt aus Südtirol xDD '''Timo-'''mein 11 Jahtre alter Kater, er ist sooo süüß.hdl Timoo<33333333333333 '''Blubber Blasen-'''Das sind meine 7 Goldfische die draußen im Garten im Teich leben, weil sie so viele sind und ale ähnichkeit haben, haben sie nur einen namen xD MEOPOOW! RIHEINHORN! MEIP! LG und ich hoffe es war nicht ganz so langweilig x33 eure 22:57, 30. Dez. 2013 (UTC)